


The Tables Have Turned

by BitOfANerdInGeneral



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla gets laura, F/F, Rating May Change, guilt ridden Laura, the tables have been turned, trapped in a chair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitOfANerdInGeneral/pseuds/BitOfANerdInGeneral
Summary: Laura and the gang find out that Carmilla is a vampire and ties her in a chair to stop the kidnapping. Laura doesn't want to leave Carmilla tied up but she also doesn't want to get eaten by an angry vampire. Soon Carmilla becomes bored with this little ‘game’ of Laura’s and frees herself. She then surprises Laura when she comes back from class and gets her revenge by tying her to the chair. No Sacrifices/kidnapping AU





	1. Turned Tables

Laura sighs as she closes her textbooks, packing them back into her bag. She couldn't concentrate because of a certain vampire tied to a chair in her room. It’s not like she wants Carmilla to be tied up but she can’t exactly untie her. Not without facing the consequences and they could be fatal. Laura gets up and begins to make the trip back to her dorm. She doesn't know what the right thing to do is. Keeping someone- something -tied up for weeks on end is wrong but allowing a moody vampire to roam around doesn't sound right either. Laura groans. The guilt was eating up at her. Carmilla had already had such a horrible existence and now Laura was keeping her tied up in their dorm room with crappy vampire shows. Although, watching Carmilla watch Twilight was quite entertaining. Her friends weren't helping either. They all agreed that it was safer for everyone-for _Laura_ -if the blood thirsty vampire stays tied. Danny even offered to hide her in the Summer Society basement. Laura couldn't stand the thought of Carmilla in a dark, dusty basement all alone.

As Laura barges into her dorm, thoughts still swirling, she’s surprised to find it dark. She could've sworn that the curtains were open when she left. With a shrug she throws her bag, somewhat carelessly, onto her twin bed and walks over to the window. It was a sunny morning and Laura would normally lay in its rays and do homework if she didn't feel the need to check up on her vampire. She tugs open the curtains and squints at the light that hits her right in the eyes. It really is a beautiful day. Laura spins around so she can get some cookies. It’s been too long, she forgot to take some with her to class and was craving. Laura freezes. The chair was empty. She slowly scans the room. It’s empty. Laura cautiously walks over to the chair and inspects the ropes. They’re snapped. _Stupid! Stupid! Why did I think that rope would hold a vampire with super strength?_ Laura thinks angrily to herself. She’s on the verge of stomping her foot like a child when she feels a presence behind her.  
“Hello, Cupcake.” Comes the husky voice. Laura gulps and turns around slowly.  
“H-Hey...Carm,” Laura’s eyes flicker wildly around the room, looking for anything that could help her, “How a-are you doing?” Laura tries to sound casually but she fails epicly. Fear seeps through her voice and she keeps fidgeting nervously.  
“Much better, although that could be because of the fact that I am no longer tied up in a chair.” Carmilla smirks.  
“About that...could we just forget it? Bygones and all that.” Laura knows she is grasping at straws but what else could she do? _Why didn't I go to Danny as soon as I realized she had escaped? Or at least somewhere public?_ Laura curses herself. Carmilla’s smirk grows at the sound of Laura’s heart rate picking up.  
“Well, I could do that but I just got this new rope and I wouldn't want to waste it, would I?” Carmilla mocks. Laura’s eyes flick down and she gulps at the rope in Carmilla’s hands. _This is not going to be good._ Laura raises her hands in surrender and takes a step back only to run into the chair that Carmilla had recently vacated.  
“T-There’s a lot of o-other uses for a r-rope.” Laura stutters weakly. Carmilla steps forward so that they are only centimeters apart.  
“Oh, but I like this use much better then the others.” Carmilla whispers, voice husky and eyes alight with amusement.  
“I-I was going to release you!” Laura says, trying to get out of this. This would be a great time for someone to come barging in. Carmilla tilts her head. She looks at Laura intently, like she’s seeing more then what’s on the outside. There’s a silence. Laura’s fidgeting becomes worse. She opens her mouth to speak but before any words come out Carmilla becomes a blur. Then her surroundings become a blur too and before Laura knows it she’s in the chair with her wrists tied behind her back. It gives her a bit more room to move although, arguably, it is more painful in the long run. Laura squeaks in surprise. She looks up at Carmilla who is smirking down at her with her hands on her hips.  
“Comfortable?” Carmilla asks, amusement clear in her voice. Laura blinks slowly, looking around a little, waiting for her brain to catch up. Carmilla chuckles quietly, although not meanly. “It takes a while to get use to.” Laura’s eyes meet hers becoming more focused. A whimper slips from Laura’s lips as she realizes the situation she’s in. It does things to Carmilla.  
“What are you going to do to me?” Laura asks in a small voice. Realizing how weak she sounds, Laura straightens as best she can and glares at Carmilla. She beat the vampire once she can do it again. Carmilla raises an eyebrow at the transformation and is mildly disappointed.  
“I haven’t decided yet.” She shrugs. Laura’s mouth dries a little at the thought of the unknown. Carmilla grins, flashing her fangs, and walks towards the door.  
“Wait! You can’t just leave me here!” Laura yells in a panicked voice. She twists as best she can in the chair and sees Carmilla raise an eyebrow.  
“Why? You left me.” Is the last thing Carmilla says before walking out the door. Laura still must be in some state of shock because she could have sworn that there was hurt in Carmilla’s voice. As the door swings shut Laura can only pray that someone comes looking for her.

 

But of course no one does. Why, on the one day Laura actually _needs_ someone to come barging into her room, no one does? She tries to blow a strand of hair out of her eyes and huffs when it falls right back down. Not being able to use her arms was _annoying_. She was bored and never got those cookies she was craving, is _still_ craving. At least she put on a movie for Carmilla. She seemed to have fun criticizing them. Laura sighs. Carmilla. She really regrets tying her up and not just because of her own situation. She was having doubts about it before the trap was even set. Then during the party Laura had to keep reminding herself that Carmilla wanted to eat her, and not in the good way. The guilt had settled into her stomach as soon as she saw Carmilla glaring at her. Laura sighs yet again. Okay, so maybe she deserved this but that didn't make the ache in her wrists or shoulders lessen. Her legs weren't asleep, they were dead. She really wishes Carmilla forgot to tie her ankles. Laura’s eyes scan the room for the hundredth time. Yes, she was worried about what would happen when Carmilla came back but that wasn't the immediate problem. The immediate problem was escaping and Laura honestly wasn’t sure how to. The wooden chair isn’t exactly movable and she lost any hope of hopping around when the feeling in her legs disappeared. God, she wanted a cookie so bad. They were _so close_ but just out of reach for Laura’s head. Nothing was in the reach of Laura’s mouth. She couldn’t even reach the touch pad of her keyboard when a notification from Dorothy popped up. Laura hopped she was doing okay. Feeling glad that she had gone to the toilet before coming back to the dorm, Laura wondered yet again what was going to happen when Carmilla got back. And if she was going to get a cookie.

The door opened. Laura straightened. There was no gasp of surprise or shout of alarm. Carmilla’s back then. The door swings shut with a creak and Laura strains to hear the vampire’s footsteps. Why was it so difficult? The fridge door opens and Laura relaxes slightly at knowing where her room mate was.  
“Carmilla?” Laura asks cautiously. She gets a distracted hum in response. Why does Laura like that sound so much? “Um...about our _situation_?” There’s a pause before a quiet chuckle fills the room.  
“Oh, our situation.” There’s a ruffle of covers and Laura tries to bend her neck to see Carmilla. It doesn’t quite work. Laura can only see her leather clad legs. “I’d almost forgotten about that.” There’s a slurping noise and Laura wrinkles her nose at the thought of Carmilla drinking blood. There had been blood in her room, in her fridge, and Laura hadn’t even known about it.

Laura can feel Carmilla’s eyes burning a hole through her and squirms. Laura winces as she pulls her shoulder. _Stupid ropes tied around my stupid wrists_. The slurping stops as soon as Laura winces and, for a moment, everything is still. Laura isn’t sure what to expect. However, feeling the ropes around her wrists slacken before being fully removed was not one of them. Carmilla makes sure to keep a firm grip on one arm as she goes around to the front of Laura before beginning to massage up and down the arm. Truth be told, Laura hadn’t been able to feel her arms very well either and the feeling of Carmilla’s cold fingers kneading against her skin was nice.

“I sometimes forget how fragile you are.” Carmilla mutters, more to herself then Laura, as her eyebrows furrow. Laura is shocked for all of three seconds before realising that just like Laura Carmilla didn’t actually want to hurt her. She was just getting payback. Not to mention Laura had done the same thing to her.  
“I didn’t want to trap you.” Laura scrunches her eyebrows, not looking at Carmilla, as she realises that isn’t quite true. “In the end.” Carmilla’s smile is soft.  
“I know.” She says and moves on to the other arm. Laura gives the first one an experimental wave, it tingles and doesn’t quite follow the path she wanted, before turning confused eyes onto Carmilla.  
“You knew?” She asks in confusion. Carmilla rolls her eyes but her smile is soft.  
“Of course I did. You’re terrible at hiding your emotions and every time you looked at me, if you could even bring yourself to look at me, the regret was clear in your eyes.” Carmilla’s gaze returns back to the arm and Laura winces when she reaches the shoulder. Carmilla frowns. She gives it an experimental squeeze and Laura winces again. Nodding to herself, Carmilla begins messaging again. Her fingers pinch and rub in different places and Laura finds herself enjoying it. Unconsciously, Laura’s head lolls back with her eyes shut. Carmilla grins. Laura almost groans when Carmilla stops. A split second later Laura finds herself tied back up but instead of having her hand behind her back they were by her side, much like how Carmilla had her own tied. “Not too tight?” Carmilla asks, fingering the rope absently. Laura shakes her head. Carmilla goes to sit back down.  
“I can’t feel my legs.” Laura admits. Carmilla’s look is sceptical. “I really can’t.” Carmilla walks back around and faces Laura. She leans down and pinches a bit of skin above Laura’s knee. She keeps her eyes on Laura’s, making sure there were no signs of pain. Laura stares right back. Carmilla frowns in thought.  
“I may have a solution.” Is all she says before flitting out of the door.  
“Wait!” Laura cries. She _really_ needs to pee.

 

It was dark outside when Carmilla came back. Laura had fallen asleep and Carmilla knew her neck was going to be sore when she awoke. Carmilla uncapped a bottle filled with a dust coloured liquid and trickled it along the floor of the doorway. Grinning, she recapped the bottle and walked over to Laura. Carmilla placed a gold chained necklace with a small, dust coloured, pendant that had strange symbols on it over Laura’s head and around her neck. Smiling at her own genius, Carmilla unties Laura and is surprised to see her still sleeping. Shrugging, she goes over to her bed and takes out a book from her bag. She loved not needing a lot of light to read. By the time Laura woke Carmilla had the small book on her face and was sleeping deeply.

 

With a shock Laura realised her hands weren’t tied, nor were her feet. She quickly began quietly tapping her feet, getting the blood moving, as she glanced at Carmilla. The sight was cute. Laura shakes her head. She needs to figure out why Carmilla untied her and should probably go to Danny’s. She’d be safer there. Not that Carmilla’s a threat it’s just that she needs to figure out why she’s suddenly free and Carmilla might not have had the purest reasons for doing it. Laura gets up and winces at her bladder making itself known. Right, toilet stop first. Laura tiptoes over to the door and the weight of something around her neck makers her wonder when she put on a necklace. She was wearing one before class but hadn’t she taken it off? Laura mentally shrugs. She has been a bit of a scatter brain ever since she tied up her room mate. Laura opens the door quickly, knowing that it would stop it from squeaking, and sends a quick glance at Carmilla. She hasn’t stirred. Her foot goes to step over the threshold but meets resistance. Frowning, she pushes against the invisible force harder only to find her necklace growing cold. Looking down Laura notices that it’s not her necklace sitting on her neck but one she has never seen before. Still frowning, Laura tries to take it off. As soon as she touches it it sends a shock of cold through her fingers. Laura yelps in surprise.  
“Going somewhere?” Comes the husky voice she knows so well. Why does Carmilla’s morning voice make her go weak in the knees? Laura turns to look at Carmilla, closing the door.  
“What did you do?” Laura demands. Carmilla shrugs lazily, an amused smile tugging at her lips.  
“Since your human body is so fragile I thought I’d find another way of getting my revenge. This is it.” Carmilla yawns, stretching. Her shirt rides up a little. Laura tries her hardest not to look at the exposed skin.  
“You trapped me in my room?” Laura asks incredulously. Carmilla shrugs as she gets up and goes searching through the fridge.  
“Better then a chair.” She replies. Laura pauses at that.  
“Am I just going to be stuck in my room forever? Do you even have a plan? What about classes? I _can’t_ fail.” Laura’s voice wasn’t as harsh but still slightly panicked. If she failed her she’d never hear the end of it from her dad.  
“ _I_ didn’t go to class, or know how long I was going to be in that damn chair for that matter.” Carmilla says, crunching into a cookie. Laura opens her mouth to argue but closes it again. What Carmilla was saying is true.  
“But you don’t care about classes!” Laura accuses her anyway. Carmilla looks at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“True, but I’m not planning on starving you, am I?” Carmilla plops back onto her bed and picks her book up. Laura scrambles for something, _anything_. If she misses classes. Worse. If she _fails_. Laura shudders.  
“But-but I-I...I _can’t_ fail.” Laura repeats, her eyes lost as she watches Carmilla read. “Carm. _Please_.” If her dad heard. Worse. If word somehow got to her _mother_. Carmilla tenses slightly and Laura finds herself with her back against the door and Carmilla in her face.  
“Listen here, Cupcake. I was trapped in that chair for _weeks_. You starved me. I had a _seizure_. Does failing one _little_ class sound so bad compared to that?” Carmilla growls. Laura gulps. They were breathing the same air and Carmilla’s fangs were awfully close to her neck. Her instincts were screaming at her to run but she ignored them and stared into Carmilla’s eyes. Defiant, even if she had no retort. “That’s what I thought.” She growls again before turning slowly and returning to her bed. Laura stood there for a moment, adrenaline still pumping through her veins, before going over to her own bed and pulling out her text books. She can’t fall too far behind if she reads the whole thing. Can she?


	2. Fruit and Freedom

Laura bangs her head on the table in irritation, barely missing her keyboard. It’s been a week and Carmilla seems to have disappeared, making Laura’s cabin fever worse, and she was starting to run low on food (not that it’s that nutritious anyway). She was bored. Truth be told she hadn’t read through all her textbooks (just enough to keep up with her classes...hopefully) and she hadn’t re-watched all of _Doctor Who_ for the umpteenth time but she was still bored and in great need of human interaction. Why hadn’t Danny come barging in yet? Or LaFontaine for that matter? Perry should’ve at least knocked by now. Laura shuts down her laptop and flops on her bed. Why hadn’t anyone noticed she was missing? Wouldn’t someone have seen Carmilla out and about? She knows Danny wouldn’t have abandoned her, even if they haven’t known each other that long, would she? Laura has already been feeling lonely but now a small feeling of abandonment slips into her gut too.

 

The sound of the door slamming open startles Laura into a half sitting position. It had been so quiet inside the room that the sudden noise almost gave her a heart attack.

“Well hello there Cupcake.” Carmilla’s voice is laced with amusement. Laura huffs, laying back down and facing the wall. “Aw, not happy to see me?” There’s a rustling of plastic as bags are dumped onto Carmilla’s bed. This perks Laura’s interest but she resists the urge to turn around. She listens as Carmilla walks around the room, depositing things in the fridge and their shared wardrobe, the squeak of the door making Laura want to turn around even more. She crosses her arms and feels even more like a petulant child in time out. “I brought food.” Carmilla teases and this time Laura can’t fight the urge to turn around. There, sitting on her bed, is Carmilla with a bowl of fruit. Laura’s taste buds scream at the sight of it. Who would’ve thought living on sugar would be so bad? As she watches, Carmilla pierces a piece of fruit with her fork and slowly brings it to her lips before sucking it into her mouth. She raises an eyebrow at Laura’s close attention, grinning. She stabs another piece of fruit and holds it out in Laura’s direction. “Want some?” _YES!_ Her brain screams but she only narrows her eyes. What is Carmilla up to? Laura sits up and faces her, legs dangling off the bed.

“If I did?” She asks carefully.

“I suppose I’d give you some.” Carmilla says and eats another piece, grinning all the while.

“Then I most definitely want some.” Laura says, a little too eagerly. Carmilla’s smile widens and she almost looks triumphant which makes Laura hesitate.

“Then come and get it.” She lifts the bowl and waves it slightly. Laura’s mouth open slightly. Something was definitely up but then again it seems a reasonable enough request. Why should Carmilla have to get up and give it to her? Though why do they have to share a bowl? Laura pushes the thought aside and stands up hesitantly. Carmilla just quirks an eyebrow which spurs Laura into action. However, as she reaches for the bowl she suddenly finds the world flipping. When it comes to a sudden stop she finds Carmilla straddling her, victorious smirk in place, and bowl held mocking above her head. Laura struggles for a few seconds before giving up, Carmilla easily keeping her grip the entire time. _Stupid super strength._

“Come on!” Laura practically whines. Now she is definitely acting like a child. This makes Carmilla laugh genuinely.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy did you?” Carmilla asks as she brings the bowl closer to herself and eats another piece of fruit. Laura just pouts before crossing her arms and refusing to look at Carmilla. She already felt like a child, why not just lean into it? “Aw, don’t be like that Cupcake!” Laura continues to ignore her. “Hmm, maybe the little Creampuff needs something to motivate her.” Carmilla spears another piece of fruit and holds it tauntingly above Laura, mere centimetres away. Laura’s eyes flick up to it and then back down, still refusing to acknowledge Carmilla. Carmilla hums and then brings the fruit to Laura’s lips, slowly rubbing it back and forth. Laura almost whimpers. When she does nothing but twitch Carmilla pulls away the fruit with a dramatic sigh. “If that didn’t work then how am I meant to get the little Cupcake to eat her fruit?” She pouts and then taps the fruit against her lips. Laura licks her own, savouring the juice, before looking up at Carmilla. “I know!” Carmilla cries and then jabs Laura in the ribs. She squeaks. Carmilla then takes that opportunity to shove the fork into Laura’s mouth. She closes her mouth, trying to stop the intrusion but only succeeds in trapping the fruit in her mouth. Carmilla pulls the fork out with a small ‘pop’ and a victorious grin. Laura quickly swallows but then gags.

“Cantaloupe?!” She shrieks, coughing. “It was mango two seconds ago!” Carmilla chuckles before leaning down and giving Laura a wet kiss on the forehead.

“Well, that was fun Cupcake but I’ve gotta go. See you in another week or so!” She gets up and leaves, taking the fruit with her.

“Carmilla!” Laura yells and there’s a hint of fear in her voice. It makes Carmilla hesitate for a split second. She looks back, eyes sad, then shuts the door with a resounding click.

 

–

 

Turns out Carmilla had bought fruit and put it in the fridge. Along with vegetables and even some chips. Laura gobbles down the fruit greedily, avoiding the cantaloupe, but she makes sure to save some for later. Who knows how long until Carmilla comes back? She thinks back over the situation. It was somewhat...arousing having Carmilla straddling. Actually, now that Laura thinks about it, her attraction to Carmilla had only grown in the past month. Which probably wasn’t okay. Was it some sort of Stockholm syndrome? No, that didn’t sound right. She’d only been captive for a week and Carmilla wasn’t abusing her. Laura ponders this as she sits down in front of her laptop, water in hand. She checks the wifi and groans once again. Carmilla had somehow disabled it. She was lucky she had _Doctor Who_ downloaded. Clicking the next episode and leaning back in her chair, Laura relaxes as much as she can. Which isn’t much. What happened with Carmilla and the fruit keeps going around and around in her mind. Carmilla had actually been flirting with her when all this began and Laura can’t say she didn’t enjoy it. It almost distracted her from the fact that Carmilla was trying to _eat_ her. Well, it turns out she wasn’t and now Laura ponders if something could actually happen between the two of them. She shakes her head. After everything that’s happened? No, that ship has definitely sailed. Laura sighs and throws back her head. Maybe this whole being inactive thing was starting to get to her. Sure she basically only walked from class to class but at least that was something. She sighs and begins pacing. Her mind going a million miles a minute.

Okay, so she was into Carmilla. Great. That can be a problem for later. Current problem is that no one has come barging into the room and since that use to happen at least twice a day something has to be wrong. She hopes her friends are okay. They don’t really know each other that well but people who kidnap together stay together. Laura goes to the door and bangs on it.

“Hey! Anyone out there? I need some help in here!” She yells and just like the other hundred times she had done this, nothing happened. With a defeated sigh, Laura plops onto her bed. Now what?

 

–

 

The door bangs open and Laura wakes with a start. It had barely been a day let alone a week. Why has Carmilla come back so soon?

“Wake up, Cupcake. Time to go.” Carmilla says, standing over her. Laura groans and pulls her yellow pillow over her head.

“Go away, Carm, it’s like the middle of the night.” Carmilla snorts.

“It’s barely eleven.”

“Wait,” Laura jerks up, “did you say go?” Carmilla smirks.

“Yes, Cupcake. We’re leaving. Get dressed.”

“Leaving?” Laura looks at her, confused, “Where to?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Laura huffs but complies. Like hell she was going to stay here when the ability to leave was standing in front of her She gets up and goes into the bathroom.

“Give me five.” She says, locking the door behind her.

“You’ve got two.” Is the only reply. Laura rolls her eyes but gets ready quickly.

 

Laura comes out of the bathroom four minutes later, a small spring in her step.

“Let’s go.” She says with barely restrained excitement. Carmilla raises an eyebrow.

“Alright Cupcake. If you’re so eager come over here.” Carmilla crooks a finger.

“Nah uh, I’m not falling for that a second time.” Laura crosses her arms. Carmilla tries her best to look unimpressed but there’s a small tilt to her lips.

“Very well.” She murmurs and stands up, prowling over to Laura who quickly backpedals – and then falls onto her chair. Carmilla quickly takes advantage of this fact and straddles Laura’s legs. Laura squeaks, eyes wide and facing blushing as she become level with Carmilla’s – ah – torso. Carmilla clears her throat with an amused smirk and Laura’s blush deepens, looking away. She slides her hands up Laura’s arms and along her shoulders before they meet at her neck. Laura’s eyes snap up to Carmilla’s. Carmilla slowly leans in, gaze never leaving Laura’s, and stops centimetres from Laura’s lips, her breath caressing Laura’s face.

“I’ll be taking that.” Carmilla whispers, voice husky. She quickly stands, necklace dangling from her fingers. Laura blinks, confused. It takes a second for her sense to come back and then her face lights up. She stands up, barely restraining herself from running through the door and Carmilla tosses the necklace onto her bed.

“Let’s go!” Laura says giddily and takes a step forward. Carmilla blocks her.

“Not just yet, Cupcake.” She says and lunges forward, Laura flinching back. Something cold folds around Laura’s wrist and she jerks it back but it’s too late. Carmilla walks to the door as Laura looks down at her wrist. There’s a large, thick, gold and silver bracelet. It looks old and from the weight it might be actual gold. Laura looks up at Carmilla who is tapping her foot impatiently. She leaves without another word and Laura cautiously follows. She reaches the doorway and takes a hesitant step forward meeting no resistance. Laura nearly whoops in excitement as she jogs to catch up with Carmilla.

“So, what’s with the bracelet?” She asks as she catches her. Carmilla sends her annoyed glance but responds anyway. She lifts her left wrist which has an identical bracelet but it is pure gold.

“It keeps you in close proximity to me. So you can’t run.” She sends Laura a warning look. Laura rolls her eyes.

“Like I’d try to run with a vampire who has super speed _and_ super strength?” Laura snorts. “I’m not an idiot.” Carmilla sends her yet another glance. This one Laura can’t decipher. It almost seems...fond? Laura shakes her head. Not possible, especially after keeping her captive for two weeks. There’s a few people wandering the halls with tired, glazed eyes. They didn’t pay much attention to anything around them which, in Silas, is highly dangerous. Laura doesn’t try and get anyone's attention, doesn’t try to convince anyone she’s a captive. It’s Silas and it’s late. She doubts many would do anything. “So...” Laura starts as they exit the building, cold air prickling her skin, “Why tonight of all nights?”

“Because I happen to know that some _certain people_ are out tonight and won’t be back until tomorrow.” Carmilla says, not even looking at Laura. Her gut wrenches painfully at the reminder of her friends who seemed to have abandoned her. They stop in front of a sleek black car. Laura raises an eyebrow.

“No bike?” She asks idly, suddenly feeling trepidation at getting into a car with Carmilla. Her eyes flick around nervously. Carmilla shakes her head as she unlocks the car.

“It’s cold tonight and your body probably can’t take it.” She slips into the drivers side and Laura joins her.

“Yes it could!” She replies indigently. Carmilla appraises her goose-bump limbs and slightly shaking form.

“Sure Cupcake, whatever you say.” She starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. Laura huffs but doesn’t respond. Carmilla drives in silence and Laura becomes antsy. She was glad to be out of the dorm but she’d been sitting still for a week so this was only slightly better.

“Are we there yet?” Laura asks impatiently. Carmilla shoots her a glare.

“Do _not_ start that.” Is her only answer.

When they finally arrive they pull up at a cinema.

“Really?” Laura asks, a little disappointed.

“What?” Carmilla turns off the car and frowns. Laura fidgets nervously.

“Well-it’s just,” She takes a breath, “I’ve been stuck inside for a week and I thought we could take a walk or something.” Laura ends up mumbling. Carmilla snorts and rolls her head.

“We cam go to the park after. Now come on or we’re going to miss the movie.” She gets out and starts toward the front door. Laura scrambles after her.

“What movie are we seeing?” Laura questions curiously.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Carmilla says again. Laura pouts. Once inside Carmilla lightly shoves Laura into a chair. “Wait here Creampuff.” Laura opens her mouth. “Don’t worry I won’t forget popcorn,” Laura goes to talk again, “No, they don’t have cookies here.” Laura pouts. Carmilla chuckles. “It’s okay Cupcake. I’ll get you some chocolate.” Laura perks up at this. Carmilla shakes her head with a small smile before walking over to the counter. She sits there quietly and bounces her leg. The line is a decent length so Laura settles into her seat. Until her bladder makes itself known. Laura chews her lip and looks at Carmilla. She has only moved halfway down the line. Laura doesn’t think she can wait that long. Carmilla said she couldn’t run away but _technically_ she wasn’t running away. She was just going to the bathroom. Mind made (not that her bladder was giving her much choice) Laura gets up and quietly follows the signs pointing to the bathroom. The further she walked the warmer the bracelet got. At first she didn’t notice it. Then it grew uncomfortable but she ignored it. She _really_ need to pee. Halfway down the hall it begins to burn. Stopping, she eyes the bracelet in annoyance. There’s no visible clasp and when she shakes her wrist it doesn’t loosen. Sighing her eyes flick to the bathroom door and then down the hallway. _Back to Carmilla then,_ she huffs, holding her wrist gingerly against chest, C _an’t even go to the bathroom by myself._ As she rounds the corner she comes face to face with Carmilla, who is holding snacks. Laura gulps and gives a sheepish grin.

“Uh, hey Carm.” She says nervously, eyes looking everywhere but Carmilla.

“Don’t ‘hey Carm’ me. Why did you sneak off when I expressively told you not to?” She sounds more then unimpressed.

“I didn’t sneak off!” Laura protests, crossing her arms. She winces when she accidentally squishes her still tender wrist. Carmilla’s eyes furrow in concern but she doesn’t move closer.

“What do you call this then?” Her voice is still harsh but it’s softer then before. Her eyes keep flicking back to Laura’s sore wrist.

“Going to the bathroom.” Laura answers petulantly, arms hanging limply by her side. She refuses to cradle her wrist in front of Carmilla, no matter how much she wants to. Carmilla sighs and the fight seems to go out of her.

“Of course you were.” She mutters. “Very well, Cupcake. Let’s go.” Laura hurries to the bathroom with Carmilla resignedly following her.

 

Laura was mildly disappointed when the movie had ended. She had gotten sucked into the plot and therefore forgot about her predicament. Once Carmilla had finally dragged Laura out of the cinema she was full of sugar and adrenaline from the movie. She was practically buzzing.

“Let’s do something else!” She says excitedly, eyes roaming the dark street.

“Well I did say we would go to the park didn’t I?” Carmilla replies, already heading to the car.

“Wait!” Laura cries, grabbing Carmilla’s wrist. Carmilla raises an eyebrow and Laura blushes, letting go, “Um-I mean-uh, can we walk there?” Laura mumbles, embarrassed at her small outburst. Carmilla’s eyebrow only rises further. “’Cause you know, I’ve been stuck inside so long. I kinda wanna stretch my legs.” Laura rushes out.

“You can stretch your legs at the park, Sundance.” Carmilla says. Laura pouts.

“But I want to stretch them noooooooow.” She whines. Carmilla looks at her and her shoulders drop.

“Fine, but only this once.” She grumbles, re-locking the car. Laura squeals and begins to jump around Carmilla as she walks in the direction of the park. “Note to self: Never give you that much sugar again.” Laura giggles and begins to sing some up-beat song. Carmilla sighs dramatically but a small smile plays upon her lips.

 

Laura starts shivering about half way along the path that weaves through the park. She was pretty sure she was crashing from her sugar high and now that she was no longer full of energy and jumping around the cold was getting to her. She doesn’t mention it to Carmilla because she was just happy to be walking around somewhere that didn’t have four walls. Although it does have four sides. After five minutes of silence Carmilla sighs loudly and mutters something under her breath that Laura doesn’t quite catch. She takes off her leather jacket and puts it around Laura’s shoulders. Laura stares dumbly at it.

“Put it on, Laura. I can see you shivering from here.” Carmilla states. Laura smiles softly at the use of her name and slowly tugs the jacket on. It’s still warm and also smells of Carmilla. Laura unconsciously takes a deep breath in, relaxing into Carmilla’s warmth and scent. They continue to walk in silence and Laura’s mind wanders, yawning a few times. It goes over the past week and she can’t help but to let out a small chuckle when recalling the Fruit Scene, as she had dubbed it. She can admit it is highly amusing, even if embarrassing. “What are you laughing at?” Laura blushes.

“Nothing.” She says before yawning again. Carmilla grabs her wrist.

“Come on, Cupcake. Let’s get you to bed.” Carmilla says, tugging her along. Laura nods sleepily, eyes suddenly getting heavy. _Definitely crashing._ They get into the car and Carmilla drives them back to campus, Laura nodding on and off the entire way. When they get back Laura is definitely asleep and Carmilla wonders if she should just carry Laura back but once she opens the door Laura stirs. Carmilla opens Laura’s door and she blinks up at her, eyes glazed. Carmilla smiles at the image as she tugs Laura out of the car. They don’t meet any problems until they reach the door to their shared room. Before entering, Laura takes a hesitant step back. She feels like she won’t be leaving for a long time after she steps over the threshold.

“Can’t we stay out a bit longer?” She asks, eyes pleading.

“Laura, you’re dead on your feet.” Carmilla says, keeping a hand on Laura’s arm just in case.

“I don’t want to be trapped again.” Laura whispers after a pause, voice small. Carmilla drops her hand and her face darkens.

“I don’t see why you’re complaining. I didn’t even get a rest bite.” Carmilla says bitterly. Laura drops her head. _Oh, right._ She shuffles into their room and collapses on the bed, not even bothering to get changed. Carmilla shuts the door behind her and retrieves something from her bed. She comes over to Laura, face expressionless. “Wrist.” She commands. Laura dutifully gives it to her. Carmilla takes off her own bracelet before taking Laura’s hand and tapping the end of her bracelet to Laura’s. It falls off. Laura winces as it rubs her red skin. Carmilla frowns momentarily. “I’ll get something for that just in case it blisters.” Carmilla murmurs, more to herself then Laura. She throws the bracelets behind her before pulling something out of her pocket. The necklace. Laura’s eyes are sad but she takes it and slips it over her head. She turns on her side, back to Carmilla and quickly drifts off to sleep. Carmilla sighs and closes her eyes. “Just a week to go.” She murmurs into the quiet room.


End file.
